Hetalia x Reader oneshot collection
by MinMinPanda
Summary: What if... You were dating a Hetalia character? Go on an adventure with him/her? Or just have lovey-dovey stuff with him/her? Enjoy oneshots of you and your favorite Hetalia characters here ! (Rated M just in case )
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

You turned off your computer and lied down on your bed to rest for a while. You've been watching Hetalia for hours! Well, it's your favorite anime after all. You smiled as you thought of the adorable and hilarious scenes from some of the episodes. Then a thought came into your mind... "What if..." You thought as you let your imagination flow.

**(A/N): This is just a starter~ so suggest which country and what storyline would you like to happen for the first chapter! You can either PM or review. It's fine by me! I will also be posting this on deviantART so I will get some suggestions from there too :3 I can also just... Thought of something I guess? XD It can be fluff, lemon, angst, adventure, whatever you like!**


	2. Prince Italy x Heroine Reader

**(A/N): I'll be doing the request sent by someone in the PM~ then I'll do another one tomorrow since I'm getting tired.  
By the way, I don't own any of the Hetalia characters. They all belong to Himaruya Hidekaz. **

**Prince!Italy x Heroine!Reader: Your Princess in Shining Armor**

You dodged as a dragon that was guarding the tower Prince Feliciano is trapped in, attempted to scratch you with its claws. You groaned, it's been a couple of minutes trying to defeat this stupid dragon. The key to the tower is tied around the dragon's neck, and you're trying to get it. The dragon roared and charged at you, but you simply rolled out of the way. It crashed into a tree, making it dizzy for a while. This is your chance. You ran up to the dragon from behind and jumped, raising your sword and sliced it through its neck with all your might. The dragon's head flew off and its lifeless body fell to the ground. You landed on your two feet. "I'll take that," you grabbed the key that was lying next to the headless body of the dragon you defeated. You walked to the metal door of the tower and inserted the key in the lock. The door made an unlocking sound and you ran in, hurrying up the stairs of the tower.

You kicked down the wooden door to the room where the prince is in. "WAAAHH! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything just please don't hurt me!" The cowardly prince yelled as he waved a white flag in his hand frantically. He's sitting at the corner of the room. You just giggled at the sight. "Calm down Prince Feliciano, it's just me," you smiled calmly, walking towards him. Feliciano looked at you and calmed down a bit. He ran up to you and hugged you tightly. You stumbled back at the sudden hug, blushing as you hugged him back. "Thank you so, so much for saving me _! I-I was so scared..!" He said while whimpering softly. You slowly wrapped your arms around him. "I-it's nothing, Prince Feli, I'll be there when you need me," you said with a smile. You and Prince Feliciano are very close friends, and you're used to saving him from different kinds of danger or trouble. Feliciano looked at you and smiled back softly, he planted a kiss on your cheek. You blushed deeply and looked down shyly. "Come on, let's get out of here," Feliciano said and grabbed your hand, making you blush harder and you two walked out from the tower.

"_? Will you come with me to somewhere for a while?" The prince asked while looking at you. You glanced at him and nodded "sure, I got nothing else to do anyway," you said. Feliciano grinned and started running, dragging you along with him. You stumbled a bit, but you kept up with him. "_He can really run fast_" you thought. Soon, you arrived at a waterfall, where you and Feliciano met for the first time. "Why are we here?" You asked. "Well... Because... U-um..." Feliciano stuttered, rubbing the nape of his neck nervously. You cocked an eyebrow at him. "T-to... Hang out with you!" The Italian prince said. "Alright then," you sat down in front of the river, and Feliciano sat down beside you. "You know, it's pretty embarrassing being saved by a pretty ragazza like you," Feliciano suddenly spoke. You looked at him "and why is that?" you asked curiously. "I'm a man! I'm sure I can save myself! I shouldn't trust other people like you just to save me, I don't want you to get hurt..." Feliciano explained and looked down at his reflection on the river with a small frown. You pouted and poked his arm. "I don't want you to get hurt either, so that's why I'll protect and save you no matter what! Even if it will cost my own life," you said with a courageous smile. Prince Feliciano looked at you, blushing at your words and smiled. "G-grazie, _... I will also try to protect you too! I'll be your hero also!" Feliciano gave a wide grin, which made you laugh. "I'd like to see you try~" you winked at him. "You'll see I will, one day!" He said bravely. You just giggled at him.

The two of you chatted for a while. You looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun is starting to set. "We should get going, it's getting dark," you said as you looked back to Feliciano. He nodded and you two stood up. "Sunset sure are beautiful," Prince Feliciano said as he looked at the sunset. You nodded in agreement, smiling. "Just like you~" he cooed while looking at you. You blushed at his comment, looking back at him quite surprised. He chuckled at your expression and stared lovingly into your (e/c) orbs. You stared back into his hazel-colored eyes, making you blush even more. You can't seem to look away from him. "I have always liked you, _. You're beautiful, brave, sweet... I love everything about you," he finally confessed with a small tint of pink in his cheeks, which you found cute. "So I was thinking..." He grabbed both of your hands and pulled you closer to him. "... If you could be my princess?" He asked with nervousness in his voice. You widened your eyes at his question. You were speechless. You've always had a big crush on him, but you thought that it's impossible for you two to be together. He's a prince, and you're just a normal commoner girl. Yes, you're well known for being the heroine of the kingdom, but you still considered yourself to be just another normal girl. And here you are now, with the prince of Italy asking you to be his princess.

You took a deep breath and finally answered him. "I'd be honored to be your princess, Feli," you said with a shy smile. Prince Feliciano smiled brightly and hugged you. "Grazie! You made me so happy, _!" He exclaimed, jumping slightly while you're in his arms. You giggled and returned the embrace. "I-I've always liked you too, you know," you mumbled and he seemed to have heard it, which made him smile wider. He rested his forehead against yours, this made you blush madly. Your face was _so _close to his. You stared at his lips and he noticed this, so he slowly pressed his lips against yours. You felt like you're paralyzed, you don't know what to do. You had your eyes wide but then you closed them, and you found yourself kissing Feliciano back. It was like a dream come true. You wanted this moment to last forever. The two of you soon parted from the kiss. He nuzzled your nose. "Ti amo, _, with all my heart," Feliciano said while smiling gently. "I love you too, Feliciano... Forever and always," you said, smiling back at him. He suddenly picked you up bridal style and started walking back to his castle. "I can't wait to tell everyone about their new princess."

**(A/N): Dayum! I'm finally done~ my back hurts. I'm using my mom's laptop to write this. I hope this was enough to satisfy you guys~ especially for the person who requested this. ^^ Keep the requests coming~! **


End file.
